Kiss and Touch
by MoonlightSpirit
Summary: His kisses are rough, his touch hot and setting a fire to her body that only he can put out. The sounds that escape her mouth drive him wild like an animal in heat.


**Not sure where this idea came from…I just wanted to write a Delena lemon for some reason…Enjoy…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries.**

Her back collided with the hard wall as his mouth devoured her own. Her hands pawed like a cat at his black leather jacket, struggling to get it off.

She knew she shouldn't have let this happen. But it's not like she had planned it

They had been arguing about something she couldn't recall at the moment – heck, she wouldn't be able to recall her own name at the moment if he hadn't been whispering it between kisses and nips. Their faces had been close together, blood pumping in their ears.

And he kissed her. A hard, ravenous, hungry kiss. She had fought. She struggled and kicked and punched, but he didn't let go. Eventually, her fighting faded and her hands busied themselves grabbing the front of his jacket, pulling him closer.

She had finally striped off that damn jacket and he lifted her against the wall, wrapping her legs around his waist. His lips danced along her jaw, ear and down her neck, pausing to press a kiss to her thrumming pulse. Her hands knotted in his dark hair, his name passing her lips in a whisper.

"Damon."

At vampire speed, they were up the stairs and her back suddenly collided with the soft mattress of his bed.

His hands made quick work getting her shirt over her head. He sucked at the sensitive skin on her neck, causing a moan to rip from her throat. His hands ghosted down her back, undoing the clasp to her bra with almost agonizing slowness. Just as he was about to undo the last clasp, she suddenly tuned the tables, pushing him back onto the bed and straddling his waist. She whisked his shirt off to somewhere on the floor, running her hands over his body, feeling his muscles shudder under touch. He let out a groan, grinding into her and suddenly, a fire that she didn't even know she contained ignited inside of Elena. She grinded into him again and this time her growled. He flipped them over, hovering over her body.

"You'll be the death of me," he murmured in her ear, finally undoing the last clasp and throwing her bra off to the side. He latched on to one of the hardened nipples and her back arched into him, her hands pulling at his dark hair. And when he switched, her hands raked down his back, a hiss escaping her swollen lips.

"Damon," she groaned, "I need…"

"What do you need sweetheart?" he purred, kissing down her stomach. His fingers undid her jeans and hooked into her underwear, puling them down slowly.

"_Damon_," she whined, drawing out the last syllable to his name. She needed him to quench the raging fire inside of her.

"Here?" he asked innocently, tracing a pale finger over her womanhood, "You need me here." She nodded, biting her bottom lip.

"If that is what the lady wishes," he said with a smirk and thrust a finger into her. Elena screamed while his mouth toyed with the jewel above her lips as he added another finger inside of her, and then another. Her body twisted and thrashed under his ministrations. He could feel her walls closing in around him and, at the last minute stopped.

Elena let out a whimper as he crawled back up to her face, looking into her chocolate brown eyes with his intense crystal blue ones. She was beautiful. Her long, brown hair splayed across the pillow, her cheeks flushed and lips swollen from kisses. Her chest heaved with her ragged breathing as she writhed under him, silently begging for a release only he could bring. Before, he could only ever imagine having her like this – in his room, in his bed.

He brushed a stray hair from her face and kissed her with such gentleness that she wanted to cry.

She helped him slide out of his jeans and boxers and when he positioned himself in front of her, he looked at her face once more.

"Are you sure you want this?" he asked. Her answer was her lips crashing into his.

"Wrong time to get chivalrous Damon," she whispered against his lips and a second later he thrust into her.

Dear God, it had never been like this with Stefan. Stefan was always gentle and slow and soft. But Damon…it was the complete opposite.

This was rough and passionate and almost animalistic. The bed creaked and rocked under their weight.

"Damon," she moaned, her nails digging into his back. He buried his face in her neck and the smell of her blood drove him wild. His hips thrust against her frantically and she met every one of his movements.

"Bite me," she whispered. He didn't need telling twice. His fangs pierced her neck, drinking the sweet blood hidden beneath her soft skin.

The bite combined with his final thrust sent Elena over the edge. Her back arched clean off the bed as she shook with her climax beneath him. Damon followed her soon after, spilling himself deep inside her.

He backed away just enough to look into her eyes. She stared at him, her blood staining his lips, his eyes red with purple veins rising beneath. She reached up a hand to gently trace along the veins. He didn't hide himself from her like Stefan did.

She slid hand behind his neck, pulling him down for another kiss, tasting her own blood on his lips.

…**I have no idea where this came from o.0 And what was I listening to while writing this…**_**The Game Has Changed **_**from the Tron: Legacy soundtrack. Don't ask why, it came up on iTunes and for some reason, I could picture them doing it to that song. Anyways, I hope you liked this little oneshot. Please Review!**


End file.
